bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) TRY TO BE CIVIL PLEASE Firs off Kira again ? Have I ever brought up Kira beforehand. NOPE. Secondly I have plenty to go on. For starters they stated his reiatsu had vanished in the manga, he also lost a large chunk of his upper torso, and no members of the 4th division were near to heal him. Oh lol Lol sorry haven't been active on wikia at all recently, so I didn't get back to you until now :P Did I use my sun team on you? (all grass and fire types or something) I can't remember. Either way, thanks! :D Also do you happen to have a pokemon from the Chimchar line? GTS is an extreme pain with the requests for all of them, I'd have to give away legendaries just because those things ALL have iron fist, great nature, and/or 5 perfect IVs. Dang lol I was really switching out this time xD Any luck with fav Pokemon? Also my friends have some chimchars handy and I can convince them to hand over a couple if you're interested :3 Vollstandig refrences Hey I read your discussion about Quilge's Biskiel and I started doing a little bit of digging into it. You were right about it possibly being made up. However there does seem to be some indication to it in Hebrew or Germany. So I wanted to run this by you to see what you might think about it. Apparently Biskiel and a number of other names with - iel at the end are part of something to do with Theophory which has reference in the bible. These are apparently different names of gods that were made up in these biblical references which is probably why it is hard to find the meaning of the word. But this religious theme is centered around the entire Wandenreich. Particarly Jubach who can be associated with Yahweh seeing as members of the Sternritter refer to him as his majesty. So I just wanted to let you know what I found. Tuxedo12 (talk) 00:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Reiatsu Hi Schiffy! I just wanted to ask, is Reiatsu not supposed to be capitalised? Because when I changed the word to be capitalised in the chapter summary of 566, you changed it back. However, the Wiki's manual of style seems to list Reiatsu as a word which should be capitalised. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 14:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering. I wasn't aware that there had been previous discussion regarding this, all I knew was that it was listed as a word which should be capitalised. So I automatically assumed it should always be with a capital letter. I'd be grateful if you keep me posted on what you and the rest of the committee/the admins agree on concerning this topic, it'd be very helpful to know whether it should be capitalised or not. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 17:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) No problem, I was just curious as to how it should be, and I'm simply glad to have this solved. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 19:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Okay, not every wiki is the same. Sorry for not reading the page or discussing it. I don't necessarily want to bring it to the page you listed, but I'm really tempted to. In my honest opinion, a lot of the characters have been given really unattractive main images, but that's just my opinion. If I do bring the issue up, I will supply my own copy of the image, okay? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 21:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Signiture I'm trying to understand what you're talking about, but i don't really get it. The signiture is comming out fine when I type it in. D: ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 23:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I just tried to get rid of it, but it keeps returning. Also, I think I get what you're saying. When I type in my signiture, you get this: ' ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 23:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC)' When instead, it should be this: Am I right? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) But the problem is, every time I remove it, it returns. >.<-- ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) That's what I've been doing! I don't know what its problem is! OMG! ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) SORRY! T_T!Ahh~~,lo siento mu~cho!!i'm so sorry i'm just so stupid!!But dont worry:D i figured out how ta do it !! T_T but i'm still unhappy by the warnings!^^kawtar^^ (talk) 20:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Here's your cake :Hey Happy Birthday Schif. Naruto 45 (talk) 06:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah your birthday's today I guess. Happy "another year of your life gone forever, never to return" day, or something to that effect. In all seriousness, happy birthday, man.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday. On this day you are the oldest you have ever been and the youngest you will ever be again. Enjoy it.-- :So I'm just going to wish you a happy birthday, hope you'll enjoy however long might be left of the day and that you've had a great day! 20:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-Day, dude. Hope you enjoy celebrating another year since entering this realm. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Image just right But, it just picture of Kukaku without bandages on her long messy hair. Please, forgive me. --Kingrade (talk) 13:54, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Inconsistency Project Thinks i fixed it. It is actually 327 i was looking at mangasteam when i saw that and forgot MS adds like 20 chapters to the web address bar so i was typing the inconsistency here and looking at the tab because i had went back and looked at Komamura's profile and his early bankai releases and was tired of switching back and fourth between pages. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 01:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Galleries I wasn't glitched out of the chat, my computer decided it was a good idea to disconnect from the internet, which caused it to disconnect from the chat. Anyways, thanks, i will look into it as soon as i get home today! Ven Kainz (talk) 12:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Something I noticed Thanks for letting me know. It looks like they already stepped in, but if it happens again in the future, I'll keep it in mind. Again, thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Featured on another wiki... That's... that's quite... weird... But well, you have to agree that it's an achievement to be featured on a wiki one has never even visited which is also written in a language one doesn't speak. One would think they'd at least take away the featured user box if they're just going to copy over the main page... By the way, are they even allowed to just copy over our main page? Well, it's strange... -- 22:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that's good. I must say it's quite bad behaviour to just go around copying other wikis' pages and using them for yourself. -- 13:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: 3rd Phantom Thanks man!-- 01:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks Shiff-- 23:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: 594 Raw I got raws from mangahead too :) Notwithstanding, that I have some experience and skill with deciphering a blurred raws, I would just figure out that Kubo-sensei would give a English-type name of this epithet :) 従え！ 01:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) reply Hi its from baidu, in here jojohot raws is released. ES Putra (talk) 00:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Username I think I found you but could you just confirm it with me? Does it end in 94?-- 03:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Parent Page Oh, awesome! We have templates set up for different items that I can put on the Parent Page, and then you can just copy and paste information from the drafts you created if you'd like. It looks like you have stuff for the manga so far, but I can add the template for TV, Film, and Video Games too! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:31, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Surprise! My gift to you! Here is a custom opening for the podcast. I hope you enjoy it. http://www.filedropper.com/bwopenmixdown -- 21:52, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Glad you liked it! By the way what time are you planning on recording tomorrow? Xil said he'll be home 6:40 EST. I can record for about an hour. If things didn't don't work then we'll try on a later date. But I'm hopeful all will work out. 23:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Changes keep getting undone OK, what's going on? I have been comply with your rules about references and yet the http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kurohitsugi aka Black coffin page still keeps deleting my entries; what's the problem? Wizymon (talk) 18:04, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you come to the chat ? I would love talking to someone from here :)-- 00:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Admin Survivor Kit Enjoy! Watching-you.gif Warningsmile.gif Use a talk page.gif Troll.gif Morereasons.gif Justcause.gif Editcongrats.gif Darth vader no.gif Ban.gif Ban Kai.gif -- 01:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: On the "Wikia Ships Bracket" Hey, Schiffy! I'm sorry that you were unhappy about me posting about the Ships Bracket on this community. While I completely understand that a lot of our users are fans of the encyclopedia aspect of Wikia, we always try to reach out to communities with a loyal and solid fans in hopes that there are some interested in repping their fandoms! Again, I'm sorry that you feel that the bracket was a "dumb move," but programs like shipping, which might not be within your interests, are for other people on Wikia and we want to support that; you are under no obligation to participate. We definitely want everyone to follow the rules and policies stated on each wikia, and I'm sorry if the blog I posted violated one of Bleach's policies. Grace (profile)•(talk) 00:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Bleach wiki Skype chat When did this wiki get its own skype chat? Does this have something to do with the podcast this wiki is doing?Umishiru (talk) 17:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Soifon, etc. I've responded on my own talk page. I don't know if you guys have the function here to notify you otherwise.—Ryulong (琉竜) 12:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Geisha World is their any pages you want to add to Geisha World. PS I am glade you like Geisha World-- 16:26, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Skip Beat Wiki Affiliation Thank so much for yours and SunXia's kind consideration. I have added the Bleach Wiki's wordmark on the main page of Skip Beat! Wiki as well :) [[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 06:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Full width parentheses Seeing as SunXia is chomping at the bit about my unintentional revert from the other day, I'll just ask you directly. Why the change from full width parentheses to half-width parentheses? The fullwidth ones are supposed to display properly inline with non-English text better. I don't know if the formatting of properly encodes it as Japanese but that generally should be the case.—Ryulong (琉竜) 03:40, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :When comparing the full width parentheses to the half-width, the half really just ignore some awkward spacing, especially with the Kanji which is closer to half-width than full. I believe this may very well be partly the fault of Wikia's font style and size. Also, half-width are used everywhere else, if you want examples (e.g. Desgarrón). I know the matter seems rather trivial, but please respect it. Grimmjow vs Bazz-B Schif could please close this battle it has been going past its normal time. Plus some people are already declaring Bazz-B the winner even when Grimmjow has more votes.Naruto 45 (talk) 22:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Pernida No, I don't want to discuss on topic. I want to edit that page to add info about it.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 18:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fine, Shiff-san. I searched for something that would describe Pernida's ability. I want to change it's description on "Pernida Parnkgjas" and "Sternritter" pages from "Compression" to "Motoric Manipulation".--The Omnipotent One (talk) 18:43, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Sternritter List Hi, I want to edit SternRitterMembers template, but it's locked. Would you unlock it so I can edit it, please?--The Omnipotent One (talk) 15:24, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. I think at first, you should add Guenael Lee. When there can be Shaz Domino, Guenael can be too. So: V - "The Vanishing Point" Guenael Lee, with power of Imperceptibility. Then please, change Pernida's Motoric Manipulation to Personal Nerve Manipulation, it's more accurate. Thank you again.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 17:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Skype Is it me, or is Skype borked for you too? RE: Happy Birthday Thank you you j*wish homeless person!! Hehe no seriously, thanks!!! Re:Sources Found 'em, check back on my talk.—Ryulong (琉竜) 05:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Pinging again to say I've gotten everything I possibly can to show that it's "Pufairu" and "Shuttsushutafferu".—Ryulong (琉竜) 23:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ping.—Ryulong (琉竜) 02:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) So will "Pufairu" be used? I found every possible source, including as high resolution scans I could get from the manga, that shows that it was a プ and ブ was a translation error from 3 years ago that never got corrected considering only this Wikia and mirrors/copies of it use "Bufairu".—Ryulong (琉竜) 09:20, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Brave souls stub article Hello there ^__^ I stumble upon the brave souls stub article and discovered that it needs more added information, however before I start editing I was pondering on what extra information that needs to be placed on the article?ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ18:12 February 6 2016 Thanks for giving me the thumbs to add more information into the article ^__^. I have now started work on the article but thought I should ask permission first. By the way how do I go about doing the character unite?ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ16:51 February 9 2016 Happy Birthday Happy Birthday ����������-- 13:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Chap. 666 Hey, so the 666 raw came out and Kubo didn't romanize the chapter title - could you or someone else who can type Japanese change the header for it? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Misunderstanding I think there has been a misunderstanding over the User_talk:ㅤㅤㅤㅤ issue. The edit summary I left was a message that they cannot just delete content like that. I was aware of what he was doing when I added the archive. I archived it as I was choosing not to provoke what I viewed as a needless and irrelevant dispute over whether or not it had to be on his talk page as I have seen that play out enough times over the years. I didn’t feel there is anything worthwhile achieved in that in this case. The bigger picture is that there is no further disruption to the wiki, be that in terms of page moves or a tangent row to it. While you see someone who is trying to cover up their actions (and I'm not saying your wrong) I see that he has dropped the page issue and tried to draw a line under it (not in the best way, but still...) and since that is the main thing we want to achieve - stopping the bad page moves - I am willing to consider the matter closed. That being said I will intervene if he causes a problem again. Hope that clears things up, 21:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, I think we've all been in that situation at one time or another and felt the same way. 11:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ichigo In the upcoming issue of Shonen Jump it stated that Nisekoi will get an extended 25 page chapter while just saying that Bleach is ending soon, so I would not get my hopes up for a longer finale. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: On today's block If that is the case, the spoiler policy cites a warning be given, not a 6 month ban. 14:55, August 4, 2016 (UTC) WSJ Wiki Question are you free to edit on the Weekly Shonen Jump Wiki? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 19:36, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well it was renamed the Jump Database but i still have yet to get a response. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 03:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Image in question Hi Schiffy, I've restored the image, as on closer look (we use a separate tool for image reviewing) I see I deleted it in error. I agree that the image doesn't violate our ToU. Thanks, Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 20:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) On my violation I wish to permanently disable my account on this Wikia.AnonymousAnomaly 04:39, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Dangan Ronpa Wiki Affiliation It seems that the community has approved the affiliation request! Could you send me this wiki logo so that I can placed in on my co-own wiki's main page? Thank you! Riku-ya (talk) 03:15, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks A test for the new sig, thanks a bunch. }}} 05:35, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lá Breithe Sona!! Re: Edit logs I did it. Our file namespace is a big mess with tons of images copied from here and left with no description, among other things. I'm trying to fix that. More proper attribution is coming. One doesn't have to be a staff member or anything to export pages. ( ) To be honest, I didn't expect such side effects. I'm sorry for the confusion. 07:18, June 7, 2017 (UTC)